


You Are Home

by TheWillowTree



Category: Legend of Korra
Genre: :), Day 7; Family, F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami Week 2017, legend of korra - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWillowTree/pseuds/TheWillowTree
Summary: You are home.- A Korrasami Poem





	You Are Home

You are home

You are light

And sound

And touch

And see

 

You are breath

Calm beauty

Flowing beneath my lungs

Filling me with life

Restoring

 

You are comfort

Arms to melt into

Divine, essence

Warm, resonating

You are such warmth

 

You are light

You smile

And I am saved

You smile

And I wonder

Just how

How have I gotten so lucky

As to have you

 

You are being

You are here

You are now

You are with me

Constantly

You never leave

Always stay

Always, day

 

You are belonging

You make me feel

As if I am okay

As if I have strength

You make me feel

As if I have life

 

But most of all,

You are home

 

You are where I belong.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a poem I posted on my Tumblr. I couldn't think of a better way to represent Asami's sense of belonging with Korra, so I had to repost this again. 
> 
> And that concludes my Korrasami Week 2017! I had a blast writing these fics, and I'm so, so glad that you all have enjoyed them too. Thank you, thank you for following and reading. It means so, so much.  
> <3  
> I hope you'll join me for Korrasami Month. :)  
> Cheers!  
> (Last but not least: My [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thewillowtree3)). Give me a hello if you go on it! :)


End file.
